backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!
Episode 2: Get Tannen! is the second episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis While keeping an eye on young Doc Brown's proverbial date with scientific destiny, Marty and 1980's Doc must prevent gang boss Kid Tannen from wreaking havoc on Marty's family, and erasing his girlfriend from the future. Plot Upon escaping from Kid Tannen the night of breaking Doc out of jail, Marty begins to fade away. Doc and Marty both read the paper from the next day to find that Marty's grandfather, Arthur McFly, was gunned down in Courthouse Square, proven by Marty's father vanishing from a photograph of him. Doc explains to Marty that because he delivered the subpoena to his grandpa he created a grandfather paradox where Arthur dies before he meets Marty's grandmother. They decide to take the DeLorean back to 4:45 pm that afternoon, however, Doc is stopped by a local police officer out on the road and detained. Marty, just barely avoiding capture, sneaks around the DeLorean to start the engine and takes off for the not-too-distant past. Marty cleverly avoids his other self, who has since convinced Doc's younger self to work on the drill. Marty notices a man, Zane, getting closer to the Courthouse. Marty interferes with Zane's plans, preventing Arthur from being shot. Instead, Arthur is given chloroform and taken to the basement of the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen where he is interrogated about the subpoena. Marty hides in a box and is carried to the basement by Cue Ball. From the bar, Marty witnesses the interrogation. He takes out the gang members one by one and rescues a drowsy Arthur. Marty places Arthur in the DeLorean and they drive out to the sign where they parked the DeLorean before and, coincidentally at the right time, finds Doc being held up by the Police Officer from earlier/later and Marty's past self escaping in the DeLorean. Marty drives past the other DeLorean just as it vanishes, picks up Doc, and escapes. Arthur desires to leave Hill Valley, but Doc and Marty quickly stop him, concluding that he must get together with Sylvia in order to have George McFly and subsequently Marty born in the process. They convince Arthur that meeting Sylvia is part of a sting operation to stop Kid. After, Doc and Marty head back to 1986. Returning to 1986, Doc drops Marty at his place and says he'll catch up with him later as he has to go the bank and sort out his estate problems. Marty notices the door on his house is locked, again. He tries to get his parents to open the door but they won't open the door because they don't believe it's Marty due to Marty apparently being ran out of town. He convinces his parents that he is Marty and finds his father in a wheelchair. Suddenly, a group of men walk up behind Marty and reveal themselves to be Biff Tannen and his two brothers Cliff and Riff Tannen, members of the Tannen crime family. He finds out that the Tannen crime family is the 5th most dangerous crime family in California. Biff proves this by showing Marty what appears to be a Golden Pistol but is in actuality a lighter which has a message inscripted from Don Valenti, Godfather of the Sacramento mob which is the 3rd most dangerous crime family in California. Biff and his brothers explain that Marty was ran out of town due to the manure incident. Marty briefly escapes Biff and the brothers, taking Biff's lighter as well, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Old Kid Tannen's pistol. Suddenly, Kid's vehicle is thrust forward as the DeLorean rear ends it from behind, allowing Marty to jump inside. Doc explains that something they did in 1931 caused Kid to avoid his capture therefore as a consequence the Tannens have been unchecked for 50 years. Doc engages the flying circuits and the DeLorean takes off for 1931 once again, this time to the day of Kid's arrest in the original timeline. This time they arrive two months later in August. Doc explains that sometime tonight, Kid Tannen is supposed to be betrayed by his mole, a singer named Trixie Trotter. When she does, history says that Tannen will be arrested by a rookie cop by the name of Danny Parker. Doc gives Marty a mobster disguise, hides the DeLorean then heads to the local flophouse to hide leaving Marty with the objective of making sure both of these events happen. Edna Strickland has once again set up a booth in Courthouse Square where she asks Marty, not recognizing him as Corleone/Callahan/Crockett, whether he is heading to Tannen's speakeasy. She sings Marty a song in an attempt to persuade him not to go but just after the song begins a small car, with Einstein inside, crashes into the wall next to her. Young Emmett appears and apologizes to Edna. He notices Marty and greets him warmly, which surprises the teenager considering what happened with the rocket-powered drill. Emmett says he has been working on better things now and wants Marty to witness his experiment that is taking place in the Courthouse Square gazebo. (Note: The player now has the choice to either see Emmett's experiment now and enter the speakeasy after or vice versa. For all intents and purposes, the story will follow Emmett first.) Upon talking to Emmett in the Gazebo, Marty learns that Emmett has now given up law entirely and is now pursuing a full-time career in science. Emmett has been continuing his work on rocket propulsion and has been attempting to create a flying car, as seen earlier, using Einstein as the test subject. He performs the experiment in front of Marty but the car flies out of control. Einstein drops out of the car and lands on the roof of the Courthouse and the car crashes into a billboard. Marty goes to find help from someone, with that someone being the current Doc. Doc says he can get Einstein off the roof if Marty can distract his younger self long enough to do it, and also mentions that Marty should make sure Young Emmett sees the movie Frankenstein as it was a great landmark in his scientific career. The film would give him new ideas such as time travel, as proven by his ticket stub which he has kept all those years. Young Emmett won't move or do anything else until he ensures Einstein's safety so Marty informs Edna of the incident to distract him. Edna then heads off to scold Young Emmett. During the argument where they are both distracted, Doc gets the DeLorean, flies to the roof of the courthouse, picks up Einstein, and then drops him below. Young Emmett, believing that Einstein somehow found a way down, tries to think of how he can get his crashed rocket car down from the billboard. Marty finds that the basement of the Soup Kitchen has been finished into El Kid, the new speakeasy, where Trixie Trotter is performing. Upon arriving at Kid Tannen's bar, Marty locates Danny Parker. Coincidentally this is the same cop who Marty appeared in front of in the car chase and nearly captured him and Doc. As a result of these actions, Danny has been demoted, sent to a psychiatrist, and his "gal" Betty left him because she thinks he is a bad provider. As a result of all these things, Danny has fallen into an alcoholic depression and has become a corrupt officer, working for Tannen in an attempt to get some money to get Betty back. Marty tells Danny that he is forgetting about Arthur, Trixie, and innocent people who died from Kid. Danny shows remorse and is ashamed of what he has done becoming more depressed then ever. Marty eventually convinces Danny that he can still fix things by arresting Tannen. Danny will then be ready to arrest Tannen when the moment is right. Trixie explains to Marty that Tannen is a pretty crummy boyfriend but she won't leave him until her "insurance policy" checks out. Marty will question this and she reveals that she has some dirt on Tannen but won't use it unless she checks it out with Arthur McFly, the only one she trusts with her secrets. But due to Marty telling Arthur to stay undercover, Trixie hasn't seen Arthur in weeks meaning this is why Trixie didn't betray Tannen in the original timeline. She'll give Marty a pipe which Arthur apparently used. Marty then agrees with Trixie that if Marty can set up a meeting between Arthur and Trixie, then Trixie will use her "Insurance". Upon leaving the speakeasy, Marty fools Tannen and Matches into thinking he is with the Valenti gang via the golden lighter he shows them. Heading to the park Marty locates Einstein. Giving the pipe for him to sniff, Einstein locates Arthur at the Town Theater. Doc then appears and takes Arthur to the flophouse. Doc and Marty explain the situation there to Arthur and he seems to realize what Trixie has found out about Tannen, but won't tell Doc and Marty. Doc and Marty take Arthur near Tannen's speakeasy and make him hide in the shadows, telling him only to come out if it is Trixie. Doc assures Arthur that he'll be safe but runs away quickly as Matches spots him (as "Carl Sagan") and goes to tell Kid Tannen. Marty tells Trixie that Arthur is outside so she tells Cue Ball that she's going for her smoke break. Tannen however notices and proceeds to follow her. Marty goes to intercept Tannen but a random man in the speakeasy picks a fight with him for apparently eyeing his wife. Marty proceeds to leave again but is stopped by Cue Ball. As Marty attempts to explain what happened, Gunshots are heard from outside. A teary eyed Trixie and grinning Tannen return to the speakeasy. Trixie refuses to tell Marty what happened and says that she is going to burn her "Insurance". Heading outside Marty finds a puddle of blood on the ground, confirming his fears. However, Tannen shows up behind him, sporting his pistol, and tells Marty what really happened. Tannen apparently got an urge to go to the toilet and headed outside. He found none other than Arther McFly whispering away to Trixie. Naturally Kid pulled out his gun ready to put some bullets into Arthur's head, causing Arthur's nose to bleed heavily from scare. Trixie then got down on her knees and begged Kid to let Arthur live. He then fired two shots in the air and told Arthur to go away, meaning, according to Tannen, Trixie owes him. Unbeknownst to Kid, as repayment, Trixie won't use the evidence to put Tannen away after he spared Arthur's life. Upon re-entering the speakeasy, Matches walks over to Tannen and informs him that dynamite has been planted all over the speakeasy. Tannen pulls out his gun and escapes through a hidden passage behind the roulette table. Now the only way she would rat Tannen out was if Arthur died, which Marty couldn't let happen; otherwise she will burn the evidence, which Marty can't let happen either. So the only logical solution is for Marty to trick Trixie into thinking Arthur is dead. Marty notices that in the speakeasy there are some caricatures on the wall and learns that Zane, the man from the Courthouse, made those caricatures. Marty then asks Zane if he can make a caricature, with a hat like Arthur's too, out of George McFly's photograph which he has kept throughout the journey. Marty learns from Zane that the caricatures on the wall are actually caricatures of people that Tannen has killed. Marty then places the caricature Zane made into a frame on the wall. Marty then notifies Trixie to look at the wall and she believes that Tannen has killed Arthur. She reveals that the dirt she had on Tannen was "Felony Tax Evasion" and that Tannen has not been paying taxes on his speakeasy. Trixie then pulls out a green book, most likely containing the evidence of Tannen's Tax Evasion, and hands it to Officer Danny Parker. Danny, now having the evidence to arrest Tannen, clears everyone out of the speakeasy. Zane makes a comedic attempt in fooling Danny that it is an ice cream parlor via a panic button but it fails. Matches tries to persuade Marty to help him out here but he refuses. Matches said he'd thought J. J. Valenti might have wanted a piece of the action as he noted that Tannen has caught the speakeasy arsonist. Marty exclaims: "Doc?", leading Matches to believe that Marty isn't with the Valenti gang after all. Before he can notify Tannen of this betrayal, Matches is taken away by Officer Parker. Marty's final puzzle is to find out where Tannen is. Coincidentally, Tannen left a flask outside and, also by coincidence, Einstein is right next to Marty to help him find Tannen. Einstein finds a button behind a poster which Marty proceeds to press. A garage door opens and behind is Tannen and Edna Strickland tied up. Apparently Edna was the arsonist behind the destruction of the first speakeasy, as well as several others across the area. Danny shows up and proceeds to arrest Tannen, but out of nowhere, Tannen pulls out a Thompson submachine gun and starts firing. Tannen then closes the garage door halfway and heads to the top level to have a shootout with Danny and Marty below. Thanks to distractions from Marty, Edna manages to make her way out of the garage. Marty then taunts Tannen into shooting an alcohol barrel that is outside. Marty then rolls the alcohol leaking barrel into the garage. Marty then sets light to the trail of alcohol with the pistol lighter setting the garage ablaze. Tannen escapes up a ladder onto a building which, coincidentally, is the same building that has the billboard which Emmett's rocket car flew into. Emmett is up there fixing the car and appears to have just finished when Tannen takes Emmett hostage. While Tannen is making demands to Parker on top of the building, Marty sneaks up the ladder and hears current Doc's voice through the rocket car. Doc says that he's talking to him through the radio apparatus that Young Emmett installed in the Gazebo and to try and get Kid into the car and Doc will do the rest. Tannen hears Marty but whilst he is distracted, Emmett pushes the gun out of Tannen's hand. Kid then throws Emmett off the roof but Emmett grabs onto a ledge thankfully. Marty closes the rocket car harness on top of Kid during one of his lunges with a knife. Marty then signals Doc who activates the rocket car sending it crashing in the street and Tannen landing in a manure truck. Tannen is arrested, Arthur returns, and Trixie and Arthur kiss. Edna apologizes and thanks Young Emmett for his rocket car and they go to see Frankenstein together. All is as it should be, except the fact that Edna is now joining Emmett to the film, and that Arthur is with Trixie and not Sylvia, though Marty isn't too bothered about it. Marty collects Einstein and goes to find Doc. Marty gets to fly the DeLorean for the first time, and they begin to depart for 1986 again. As the DeLorean is accelerating to 88 mph, Marty notes that except for Arthur making out with Trixie, that they're ready to head back. Doc notes that Marty isn't fading out of existence so they should just let Arthur sow his oats. Marty jokingly asks whether that is what him and Edna are doing right now. Doc is confused and Marty explains that him and Edna are going to see Frankenstein together. Doc finds that odd and looks at his movie stub for Frankenstein. He sees in front of him that the stub is fading out of existence. Edna and Emmett initially line up for Frankenstein, but suddenly Edna walks out of line. Emmett follows her confused but Edna picks up Emmett's hand and they look at each other smiling and walk away from the theater. Doc is now majorly paranoid telling Marty to stop the car now or there could be disastrous consequences. However Marty can't stop and they hit the 88 mph for temporal displacement. The DeLorean lands back in 1986 and Marty crashes into a billboard. Marty looks to his right but finds that Doc has disappeared. Marty questions where Doc has gone, but he is interrupted by a voice emitting from the billboard, peculiarly in Doc's voice saying: "Relax! We've got everything under control" Marty questions: "Doc!?" and looks to see Doc, but a more clean, bald and regal Doc in a white suit on the billboard with the words above: "Welcome to Hill Valley!" In the next episode preview we see Doc being a leader of Hill Valley, standing in a clock tower where everyone is under his control and regards him as 'Citizen Brown' with some sort of re-education program for everyone. Everyone wears the same clothing, Jennifer breaks up with Marty because she thinks he's a square and Doc appears to be keeping information on everyone, or at least Marty stating all his family and a sort of merit/de-merit system for everyone. Production Released on PC for download through Telltale Games. Appearances *James Clive *Cue Ball *Einstein *Doris Evans *Ernest Philpott *Eunice *Ulysses S. Grant *Hill Valley policeman *Herbert Hoover *Hieronymus Bosch *Joe Piscopo *Bruce Springsteen *Doris Day *Boss Hogg *Pat Benatar *Carl Jung *Francis X. Bushman *Lon Chaney *Mickey Rooney *Matches *Arthur McFly *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Dave McFly *Linda McFly *Marty McFly *Frankie Needles *Jennifer Parker *Betty Lapinski Parker *Danny Parker Episode 2 trailer *Edna Strickland *Biff Tannen *Cliff Tannen *Irving "Kid" TannenBack to the Future at Telltale Games *Riff Tannen *Judge Brown *Trixie Trotter *J. J. Valenti *David Wright *Zane *Boris Karloff *The Shrew *Checkerboard Charlie *Louie the Louse *Bucktooth Langley *Chuckles LeNart |creatures= *Dog *Gargoyle *Lion |events= *Hill Valley Exposition *Enchantment Under the Sea |locations= *Colfax, California *Georgetown, California *Hill Valley **Courthouse Square ***Hill Valley Courthouse ***Hill Valley Stationers ***Gazebo ***Valley Bakery ***Eastern Auto Sales ***Majestic Arms Inn ***O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop ***Bank (1931) ***Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen ****Back alley ****El Kid **McFly residence *Placerville *Sacramento *Seattle *Russia *Inglewood *Borneo *Livermore *Rome *Hattiesburg *El Cid |organizations= *Sacramento Mob *Tannen crime family |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine *Toyota Hilux *Rocket car |technology= *Accordion *Flux capacitor *Hover conversion *Kid Jr. *Mr. Fusion *Bug zapper *Panic button *Time circuits *Tommy gun *Streetcar |miscellanea= *1891 *1900 *1929 *1931 *1980 *1984 *1986 *1986A *2015 *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *"Harry Callahan" *"Carl Sagan" *Chloroform *Cocoa Cup *''Shark'' *''Frankenstein'' *Gun lighter *George McFly's photograph *Buck Rogers *''Falcon Crest'' *"Johnny B. Goode" *Manure *Meat-Soda *Piano *''You Should Care'' *''I Don't Care'' *''Rage'' *''My Melancholy Baby'' *''Whisper in My Ear'' *''Ain't We Got Fun'' }} Videos Notes and references pl:Get Tannen! 2